The long, slow way to Chicago
by naiad8
Summary: Written for the sfa pornbattle 2   Helen/Nikola, train compartment. All that metal to play with...


She eyed the chilled bottle of Dom Perignon in the silver bucket on the tiny desk with curiosity. Perhaps a bit later. After she'd gotten some work done and had to lull herself to sleep somehow in the uncomfortable berth bed.

"All right, Nikola. Let me get unpacked a bit and I'll meet you in the salon car. Best get some paperwork done while I've the chance."

She turned about in the small confines of the train compartment and looked at him. He stood in the doorway with a smile on his face, far too sexy for her composure. He'd been growing closer to her in the last months, as close as they had once been at Oxford. But this time, she could not put her attraction down to his mind and his hunger for knowledge alone. After a hundred and fifty years, she knew very well when her body wanted a man. The problem was, it wasn't only her body, or her mind. And she was rather terrified by it all.

"The train is a bit booked, Helen dear. I've no idea why this journey from Old City to Chicago should be so popular, but there was only this one compartment left. We'll have to share, I've afraid."

She rolled her eyes at his blatant maneuver, and tried to ignore the surge of lust that had heat blossoming low in her belly at the thought of being stuck in a small room with Nikola Tesla.

"Why don't I believe you, Nikola?"

"Would I lie to you, Helen?"

"Yes…frequently and with great relish."

"I know that you aren't happy about his trip, but you did say…"

"I know, I asked you to come, and your powers are needed to isolate this particular abnormal. And we can't travel by plane or you will affect the compass, and you have this odd fear of cars."

"Not fear!" he snapped back. "I just find them dirty and dull. Although there is one company that is making a rather sweet little model I might deign to purchase. Got a lovely name also…"

"Nikola…"

"No, Tesla. Fine name for an automobile. Too bad I couldn't have copywrited it. Faking one's own death can be so inconvenient to enhancing one's revenue stream."

"Nikola, why have you stranded us on this bloody train for a three day trip when we could have taken other, much more convienent and much faster transportation…."

"You need to relax, Helen. And I wanted that chance to help you out." His leer was pronounced and not entirely unwelcome.

She dodged around him to the door, with every intention of finding the conductor and obtaining another cabin. She felt is arms wrap about her waist and pull her back with unexpected force against the hard planes of his body.

"Please, Helen, let me explain."

"I've given you plenty of…"

"You still look hot." One of his hands slid up under her shirt, teasing the skin of her abdomen as the other moved down to her hip, pulling her back against his hips where she could feel his arousal pressing against her ass. She should be mad as hell and she should smash her head into his nose and storm out the door. But all she could do is moan softly and let her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Nikola, what do you think you are…."

"And though I'm not sure you will ever believe me, I still love you."

Her breathing stopped and she looked straight at the door in front of her, more than a little tempted to flee like a scared little rabbit and hide in the baggage car. Then Nikola placed a kiss, hot and sultry, against the back of her neck, and without her full consent her hips press back against him, begging for more contact.

She could feel him smile against her skin, and his quick fingers seemed to fly over her clothes, unbuttoning her blouse, pushing up her skirt until he had one hand pinching her nipple and the other circling her clit and his blunt, human teeth nipping along her neck. She moaned his name and he chuckled deeply, his voice rough with needs that he'd only ever voice couched in sarcastic flirtation. "Let me love you, Helen. I've not the time to wait for you any longer."

She couldn't quite form words, so she reached up to grab his wonderfully mad hair, pulling him toward her to capture his lips in a fiery kiss. She'd put away her needs and desires for so long, when they returned they flooded her body with demands for satisfaction, immediately.

"Take me, Niko. Fuck me."

He growled, still surprisingly sexy even without vampiric force. He tore through her underwear with ease and let his cock free from his trousers. She breaced her hands on the flimsy cabin door and he slid inside her tight sheath. It had been a while and she hissed with the stretching, but his groan of pleasure and the circles he drew on her clit with those clever fingers had her arching her back, pushing against him, begging for more.

It was perfect this way. She didn't have to see him, didn't have to look him in the eye and assess if this was a convenient lie or if he really did love her. She wanted to dream a little longer, dream that she might be able to find love and fulfillment with a man as strong as she was, inside and out.

He shifted his hips, pulling away and stretching out both their bodies, changing the angle until they were perfectly positioned, his hips pistoning into hers as he hit that sweet spot within her. Her eyes opened wide with astonishment, the pleasure swamping her with sudden, overwhelming force. She screamed, beating her hands against the door and pushing back against him with all her considerable strength, driving him deeper as purple blue sparks flashed before her eyes and her orgasm filled her with lightning bliss.

A worried voice called in from the hallway outside, "Are you all right, ma'am? Do you need any assistance."

Nikola was laughing, his cock still hard within her where she could feel each throb, but he stopped moving, letting her catch her breath enough to call out. "I'm fine, please. Just a bit of an argument. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

Nikola leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck and whispering in her ear. "If you need anything, you'd call for me, wouldn't you, love?" He twitched his hips again and she'd had quite enough.

She pulled away from him, though it was torture of have that perfect cock slide out of her and leave her empty, she spun around and pushed at him, still fully dressed except for the trousers he'd undone and the throbbing cock that was pointed straight at her. She shrugged out of her blouse and gripped the edges of his tailored shirt, popping all the buttons before pushing against the muscles of his chest and making him sit down on the small bed.

"You just had to ask, Helen. I knew you liked to dominate, but a fellow likes to be wooed occasionally by the woman he loves."

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and staring into his eyes, seeing the vulnerability under all the sharp commentary. "You do love me," she whispered reverently, holding his face in her hands and not letting him look away from her. Those blue grey eyes could never really lie to her.

He smiled, almost tremulously, and she kissed those beautiful lips with a sudden gentleness. "It's a good thing then that I love you as well, or I might be very put out about spending the next sixty eight hours in this tiny little room with you."

"I've got a suite booked in Chicago. Sunken tub, silk sheets, a view of the Mile…oh, bloody…" he began swearing in Serbian, vividly, as she impaled herself on him inch by inch, finally finding an effective method of distracting the tempermental genius.

He gripped her hips and surged up into her wringing another bright scream of pleasure from her lips.

"Not so loud, love. You'll frighten the neighbors."

She slammed herself down onto his thick cock, incapable of answering and thinking only "Yes!" and "Why the bloody hell did we wait so long!" A few more frantic minutes and he swelled within her, his perfect rhythm faltering and his fingers once again, frantic on her clit. She came so hard her muscles spasmed almost painfully, and it was Tesla's term to howl with pleasure as she milked every drop from him.

She collapsed on top of his chest, sweaty and content, her eyes closed as she thought about absolutely nothing for a long minute, her arms draping off of her lover and hanging limp.

After another minute of bliss-filled silence, she wondered why exactly her arm was hanging quite so far.

"Nikola, why are we floating in mid-air?"

"Trains are made of metal, and I'm a bit too tired at the moment to resist my natural abilities." He grumbled into her hair. "Go to sleep, I'm likely a much more comfortable mattress than the one down there."

For once, she saw no point in arguing with the man. She slept remarkably well.


End file.
